Becoming Strong
by ChrisMSMB
Summary: Mario is dead. His death means the end of a legend and the beginning of a new one. But can Luigi really fill in the shoes of the once sworn protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, especially when the cause of Mario's death was his own fault?
1. Chapter 1

_**Started by Gargel and finished by me, ChrisMSMB, comes a story in which evokes the heart; a tale of the former hero's brother as he is the new defender of the Mushroom Kingdom.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned here.**_

_**So what was edited? Well, grammar and spelling as always. Plus, I combined the final fight into one long chapter instead of three. Now you can view the epicness one page instead of three. :P**_

**Prologue**

I could not understand how or why it happened, but it did. He was gone and I was left.

**-Flashback-**

There we were, face to face with our adversary. Behind him were the princesses we swore to always protect. Mario and I were face to face with Bowser, whom had both Peach and Daisy in his custody.

But the end result was always the same, like you could always predict what was going to happen. This remained true as Bowser once again was defeated in our presence. Mario got a customary kiss from Peach, of course, but something was different this time. They looked lovingly into each others eyes. Daisy and I smiled as we knew what was going on; moving up behind Mario as Daisy moved behind Peach, we "accidentally" pushed the them into each others arms. They both furiously blushed in each others embrace, but after a while Mario grew confident enough to separate the last few inches between their faces into a kiss, a kiss that signified a long awaited "I love you" from the both of them. Daisy smiled broadly while I did the same,

"We did good, didn't we Luigi?"

A loud pound on the ground caused all four of us to jerk up. Bowser laughed evilly as he pulled out a platinum Bill Blaster that immediately fired a platinum Bullet Bill right at us-Mario in particular. Bowser laughed evilly once more, leaving us to deal with the Bullet Bill ourselves. Mario, as quickly as ever, scooped the princess up in his arms bridal style and jumped out the way. He placed her back on her feet as I moved Daisy, in a similar fashion, next to her. Mario kissed Peach on the cheek and winked in a way to tell her "I got this." With a blushing nod of approval, he then looked at me in a serious way as I nodded back,

"I'll protect her, bro."

Mario jumped back into the fray against the Bullet Bill; however no matter what Mario did, the Bullet Bill would not explode upon impact of some other outside force. If it hit the ground, it would only get up and rush at Mario faster and faster and more aggressive with each passing moment...And then it happened: Mario used his hammer to deflect the incoming Bullet Bill. It worked, but instead of hitting the ground like it usually did, it changed its course-it's collision course headed straight for Peach. Daisy was already a safe distance away so I did not have to worry about her; I directed my attention to Peach, scooped her bridal style, and safely jumped out the way. I did, however, forget that Bullet Bills have arms and hands; it was not like they used them or anything, but this one did...and it grabbed the end of my pants, causing me to drop the princess and to fall flat on my back. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes to see the Bullet Bill speeding faster and faster with its glowing red eyes. The speed totally caught me off guard as I stared in frozen contempt. It came closer and closer as I felt that I was staring at my death-even if I used my hammer it would have not been deflected in time, even if I moved I would not have dodged it time. I shut my eyes tightly, I could not do anything else. I began to think of all the things I wanted to do in life: The next Star Carnival, the next Peach Tournament, the next Mario Kart Grand Prix, my next birthday, the next time I would see Daisy... Daisy...If there was one person I wanted to see before I die, it would be her. That was when I heard the dreaded boom...it was then that I heard crying and...a red cap...

xEnd of flashbackx

How could it have happened? Why must it have happened? Questions like that flooded in my head, but I can give you a straight answer: Me. The reason for Mario's death was me...If only I had not been so clumsy then...I choked on those words. I stared at my prized possession: Mario's hat. My one and only brother's hat. I teared up; me was the single two letter word that stuck to my head.

I kept to myself after the funeral for quite sometime. I miss Mario dearly...and it was all my fault...

I did not even realize that Daisy was sitting next to me until she spoke to me."Mario was a good man," she said, as if to strike up a conversation, "I know he'll look down on you and smile one day."

"If you say so," I said. I looked up for the first time probably and saw her face-her beautiful full of concern. "Daisy, I don't know what to think anymore. When Mario died my whole world just seemed to die along with him."

"You don't mean the end to it _all_, do you?" she asked, shocked, "Last I checked, you were a life enthusiast."

"I am not so sure anymore."

She sighed, " Luigi, I know Mario's gone but you still have all of us. Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad..." She took both my hands, "And you have me. Luigi, I'll always be there for you."

I looked at her and she looked at me. You have no idea how badly I wanted to hold her hand like this. But today...

"Thanks Daisy," I said as I got up and tried to pose a fake smile. "I am going to step outside." I left through the big double doors, clutching the hat in my two hands. As I stopped in a little green area outside I just look at the hat...

"Me," I silently said to myself, "It all started with me."

_**This may be the most depressing story I will ever do, but you can bear with me, right? I am sure you may have read worse, anyway.**_

_**Coming soon is a first chapter, in which Bowser comes back for round two! **_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

The Sun shone and its rays pierced through the window, into the eyes of a certain green plumber. I groggily groaned and turned over on the bed. But it proved fruitless as the Sun's rays still shot through through my closed eyelids, it was as if the day was promoting me to wake up. I finally caved in and woke up. It was too quiet. I looked to the top bunk, in which was his bed, as if to magically see him there-peacefully asleep. But he was not, of course. How stupid could I be if I thought he would just magically appear as if this all was a dream? I sighed, "I may as well start the day."

I stuck to the usual routine of brushing my teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed, and then cooking breakfast. It's funny, usually Mario would be snoring through the whole routine...today there was no snore. I took it for granted and here I am today, not a sound but the eggs sizzling on the stove top. I almost wanted to cry but I did not. Mario would want me to be strong, I was the new protector of the Mushroom Kingdom after all. "All my fault."

I finished my breakfast shortly after and proceeded to the Mushroom Kingdom. Visions of Mario and I coursed their way through my head. The time we rushed to the Peach's party when Bowser lifted her castle, the time when the both of them went up against the dojo master, the time when...I violently shook my head, I did not want to have those memories going through my head. It was too painful right now.

As I walked throughout Toad Town, nothing was going on. Normally, the town is always bustling with activities; today not one thing was happening. Not even Tess T. was cooking and humming. Even those hills and clouds that always smiled back at you (Mario thought they were creepy; I thought it was cute) were not smiling anymore. Their smiles were turned upside down, as if to provoke the mood.

Here I was now, the castle-Princess Peach's Castle to be exact. Sometimes I would come here to relax when things grew hectic. There was always a calming sense in Peach's garden, but today was an eerie silence. Of course the fountain was spraying water as usual, but I am talking about a different silence: dread. The feeling was mutual, as I had yet started seeing things-illusions more precisely. There I saw our baby version selves. I remember this day, the day we were playing tag with Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. We were 'it' and the girls started to run. Mario and I gave chase as we all laughed and frolicked in the garden. Clumsily as I was, I tripped chasing Baby Daisy; but before I fell on my face into the ground, Mario caught me. He smiled warmly as I gave him a hug. And we stood like that until the girls jumped in and dog-piled on us. At least I chuckled after the illusions disappeared, I needed that. Mario would never let me down, not even with with a simple trip, most of the time. When I fell down, Mario would always bring me back up...Always...But now I could see that 'always' did not last forever.

Nothing ever changed inside Peach's garden except recently. Mario's tombstone stood erect in the middle of her garden now, Peach insisted (rather demanded) that it would be done so and no other way. I made my way to it and noted that Peach was sitting in front of it. If anyone could understand what I was feeling, it would be her. If I were not Mario's brother, then she would be the closest person to him. I could hear her talking to 'Mario'.

She caressed the tombstone as she whispered, "Good morning, sweetie. How was your sleep last night?"

I slowly sat down next to her as she smiled, "Good morning, Luigi."

"Good morning, Peach," I replied. "How is Mario?"

"He's fine. He's snoring softly as he sleeps."

"Yeah, he would probably be snoring right."

She smiled as she continued to caress the tombstone. I relaxed myself to lean back on my hands as I stared at the tombstone. It read:

_**R.I.P**_

_**Here lies Mario, former protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, brother of Luigi Mario, and best friend of Princess Peach Toadstool. May you rest here in peace as you continue to watch over us from wherever you may be up there.**_

For some reason, I just wanted to cry. This tombstone was supposed to make me feel better, but in actuality it did not. I felt worse; this tombstone was the ultimate mark of all my mistakes, my shortcomings. All those times when Mario risked his life to save me added up to this, the ultimate price to pay for all clumsiness I had. There was no mistake about it...Mario's death was solely based because of me, with the occasional help from Bowser. If only I had been stronger, more braver, then things might have been different...

A pair of soft gloved hands wrapped around my neck, in which made me jump a little. But I immediately calmed down when I looked to see that it was only Daisy whom had me in her soft embrace.

"Hi Luigi and Peach," she said softly.

"Hi Daisy," we replied.

If there was anybody that could calm me down, it was Daisy. Not because of your beautiful features and personality, but also because I trusted her the most-perhaps more than I trusted Mario (which is saying a lot). There was nothing that I did not tell Daisy, she even knew some of my more inward secrets that I never even told Mario nor Peach. We told everything about each other, there was nothing that we would not tell each other...that's a lie. I tell her everything yet I have not confessed my true feelings for her. I guess I am afraid that I would ruin my friendship with her if I came out with it. I would rather have hidden feelings and have her as a friend, rather than letting them out and risking the friendship I treasured the most.

The three of us finally went back inside the castle after forty-five minutes of silence at Mario's tombstone. Peach had not eaten breakfast since then, and decided to finally eat; however, breakfast was cut short when the doors burst open and the king of the Darklands stood there, menacingly.

"Ah, there is my princess. And look, no Mario," he grinned evilly, "Just the way I like it."

_**Next chapter shall be : "The Tragic battle of Bowser."**_

_**Wow, when I go into a sad mode for this story, I do not say a lot.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't hate me after this, please...**_

_**Disclaimer: Nintendo does not belong to me.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Bowser! What the heck are you doing in my castle!" Bowser was, without a doubt, the absolutely very last person any three of us wanted to see, especially Peach. I do not think she would even have cared if he died on the spot.

And Peach never wished the death of anyone-not even Bowser.

"I am here to claim my soon-to-be-queen," he replied coolly, "Without mustache freak here anymore, we can be together because nothing is in the way now."

Was this a joke? Is Bowser that delusional? It has been twenty years of constant kidnapping and he never caught on?

Plus, he just insulted Mario. Normally, Mario and I were accustomed to his insults.

But today...I was not going to stand for it.

I becoming more and more enraged just looking at him now. I could feel the sparks in my fingertips, electricity was building inside me.

Bowser casually strode the long hallway toward us, more toward Peach though, while I moved myself in front of Peach.

Bowser snickered, "Well well well, it seems the scared brother of Mario wants to feel like a hero! You make me laugh!"

I could take the insult, it would not be the first time I was being referenced to a scared person.

But not today, today is different. He killed my brother right in front of me and from wherever Mario is, he is counting on me!

"You can do it, Luigi!" That voice, was it Mario? It sounded just like him! But where?

Whatever, I must be hearing things. I had bigger things to take of.

"I am going to be brave now, for Mario," I whispered to myself. I bent my knees and sprung forward to the threatening Dragon Koopa.

Bowser only smiled evilly, "Let's see what ya got, frail-cat!"

He launched fire at me that I could not dodge very well, so already I ended up scorched as the fire dropped me to the floor.

This did not amuse the fearsome king, "This is pathetic! Your retarded brother was better than this on a sick day!"

I scowled as a rush of hatred helped me jump back up, "Shut up!" Electricity built up in my hand and into the form of ball. I holstered it and threw at the Koopa King with all my might...direct hit. But it only enraged Bowser as he called it a cheap shot, "You'll pay for that, plumber boy."

"He needs help," Daisy argued.

"Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing," Peach agreed, "Let's go."

Bowser relentlessly fired fireball after fireball. "I'll show you cheapness," he bellowed. It seemed to me that there was no way I could close in on him, unless he stopped...

Suddenly, crystals sprouted from the floor and headed straight for Bowser. He saw it coming at the last second and barely avoided the barrage. Then I saw Peach soar in the air and firmly grabbed her crown and brought it down with one swift motion.

Bowser growled as he felt the fresh cut near his snout. He thought this would be easy. He expected this to be a simple grab-and-run; but no, all three of them were fighting back. Mario's death was supposed to be devastating enough to crush their spirits.

But it seemed like they have a stronger spirit.

I seized the standstill moment to utilize his hammer; I wanted to finish this now. Gripping my hammer tightly, I super jumped and raised his hammer. When I was directly vertical from Bowser, I moved my weight so that I would fall straight down. This was it, I was going to end it. Right now.

"For Mario!"

I expected to hear a gruesome bonk, but instead I heard a fearsome clang. I finally landed on the ground and stood to look at the damage I had supposedly done.

Nothing. Bowser was snickering with his new weapon: elongated, sharpened claws. "You like it? Kamek does wonderful things with his magic." Bowser rushed at me and at once swiped me. The attack had me spiraling in the air out of control and ultimately into a wall that could not handle the pressure as it crumbled and broke. The force of it was incredible and the pain from it hurt like nothing I have felt before.

Bowser laughed menacingly as he picked the princess up, "Looks like I win. Let's go Peachy."

"No," she cried, "Let me go!" Bowser's grip had her hands and arms in a bundle, and her legs and feet were too short to kick him with.

"I'm coming," Daisy hollered. Daisy crystallized her hand and tried to punch Bowser, but the blow was parried by his intimidating claws.

"Not even your clinically insane friend can help you, darling."

While Peach wiggled to free herself, Daisy kept flurrying punches while Bowser would just block each and every one of them...That is until Bowser grabbed Daisy and started crushing her, "You are getting on my nerves, you know that?" If Daisy was not losing her oxygen supply so quickly, she would have snapped back.

It horrified Peach to see this happening, "Bowser stop!"

Instantly, Bowser stopped tightening his grip-at which Daisy was able to breath again, "Oh and why should I?"

"Because I'll..."

"You'll..."

"I'll...do whatever you want..." Peach cursed herself for saying such things, but for Daisy's sake...

Bowser seemed enlightened to hear this, "I knew one day I would be married to you."

"Peach...don't," Daisy gasped weakly.

Bowser ignored her and continued his ranting, "We'll wed as soon as we get to my castle." He then turned his attention to Daisy, "And you...I'll think of something. If you try anything, you twit, it will be severe. Gah ha ha ha!"

While Bowser was busy feeling the most victorious dragon koopa in the entire kingdom, he failed to remember something and it caused him to feel a shocking and burning sensation at the same time, all the while losing his grip on both princesses.

Bowser was so mad that his was literally on fire, "Who in there right mind...!" His attention turned to the demolished portion of the wall.

You did not expect me to lose, did you? I'm the brother of Mario!

Implying that I am ticked is by far an understatement, I was furious!

"I am going to make sure you die, just like your brother," Bowser growled in the most menacing way I ever heard. I stood bravely as Bowser started running at me.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion now. I took in all of the surroundings: the battle torn room, the many demolished statues and pillars, the anger-driven, long clawed dragon koopa, a terrified Princess Peach, and Daisy, the one I swore to protect even for my life. All these things swirled in my head. This is now or never. I'd either win against Bowser...or die trying...I clutched the stilt of my hammer very tightly and as I peered at it, another gloved hand was placed on top of mine-transparent, but visible. I was shocked to see it but as I looked to see who it is...

"Mario," I gasped.

He looked at me and smiled. Was this really him? Was I imagining things?

"You can beat him, Luigi. I believe in you." Then, as quick he appeared, he disappeared. I did not know if it was real or not, but I do know one thing:

Mario believes in me.

Bowser brought his claw back and swung it forward. What he wanted hear was tearing sound, but instead he heard a clang sound. His claw was parried by Luigi's hammer. He applied more force, but so did Luigi. Then Bowser saw something strange and it occurred in Luigi's eyes. He had only seen it in Mario's eyes before every time the two of them fought:

Fire. Not the kind of fire that burns trees and such, but the fire that represented passion. Passion that Bowser saw every time he and Mario confronted; passion that drove Mario to stop at nothing to rescue the princess...And he saw that in Luigi.

For once since this whole fight started, Bowser felt fear; the fear of losing.

Bowser quickly jumped back. He had to end this now. Bowser held his breath, charging his fire for one last major attempt to win...

Bowser was totally unaware of the fact that Daisy pressed her hand on the floor, which sprung forth crystals in front of Bowser. The surprise attack caused Bowser's charged fireball to shoot up rather than at the plumber. While Daisy called the attack successful, a portion of the ceiling fell...and just any portion of the ceiling...the portion directly above Luigi...

"LUIGI!"

I was so focused on Bowser that it never occurred to me that the ceiling above me was falling. I should have moved, but I was frozen in my spot. The faster falling ceiling reminded me of that Bullet Bill from the other day...And again I found myself in the same position as before, only this time there was no Mario...

I expected to feel a thousand pounds of solid concrete to crush my every bone in my body, and eventually to my death...but it never came. No, some outside force pushed me out of the way just in time.

Bowser, on the other hand, stared in horror. He tried to speak, but whatever he was going to say never came out and he just ran. He ran faster than I have ever seen him run.

Daisy also continued to stare at the fallen piece of ceiling, she too said nothing.

It was not until I noticed one single item the how dire the situation was:

A crown...that belonged to Princess Peach...

Peach...died saving me...

_**I hope no one hates me for this...**_

_**Ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Turn to the last chapter for more information. :P**_

**Chapter 4**

"I'm such a failure."

That consistently ran through my mind as I stood in the throne room with Daisy and bunch of toads, including Toadsworth and the Chancellor. Toadsworth was now the new accepted ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but I do not think his old heart could take any more grief.

"Today is a horrible day," he faintly started, "Mater Mario is no more and our fair princess is there with him now. Who's next?"

"Toadsworth that was uncalled for," Daisy snapped. At least Daisy had some hope in me, even if I was a complete failure.

Toadsworth grimaced, "Well, let's move on to more pressing matters, shall we?" When no one spoke, he continued on, "Bowser, the cursed king of the Darklands as committed the worse deed he could have possibly ever done. The matter lies as to what to do with him, anyone?" The room remained silent. Toadsworth rubbed his forehead.

"Well we know that first, he must be captured," the Chancellor stated, "The question now is what is to be done with him after-wards." Again the room went into a silent treatment, until finally someone out spoke.

Only the comment he gave was not pretty, "We kill him!" This outburst aroused the others in a frenzy as they all began to agree.

"He deserves it!"

"He will pay with his own life!"

"Death to Bowser!"

"Kill Bowser!"

"Kill Bowser!"

"KILL BOWSER!"

"Enough," Toadsworth cried out. The room then went into the silence it once started in. "I do not know exactly what we should do about Bowser; however, I do know that he must be captured at once. Luigi, will you be able to take this task?"

It suddenly felt like all eyes were on me now, as if they were expecting me to automatically take the task head-on. But could I? I have let the entire Mushroom Kingdom down twice already, could I do this?

Should I do this?

I stood frozen on the spot. I really did not know what to say.

"Luigi, does something trouble you," the Chancellor asked.

"N...no. I'm fine, I just need to step out for a bit..." Without waiting for an answer, I hurriedly exited the room.

Toadsworth looked somewhat disappointed, "Poor Master Luigi, this whole situation is too much for him."

_**R.I.P**_

_**Here lies the fair princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. May she watch over us from wherever she is alongside her best friend, Mario.**_

The inscription on Peach's tombstone, gently laid right in the middle of her garden and right next to Mario's tombstone. The words were like a dagger through my heart. I promised my brother I would protect Peach...and this was the outcome. I slowly sat down in front of the tombstones. What would Mario be thinking of me right now?

"He would understand."

I jumped up, totally not expecting someone's company. I could not believe whom it was, "Mario?"

Mario, or the ghost of Mario I could say, was sitting right next to me. I was both extremely happy and extremely scared. Was my mind playing tricks on me or was this real? I know that Boos exist, but Mario was in no way shape or form a Boo. He was like a spirit, maybe?

We both sat side-by-side not really saying much until Mario broke the ice, "So I am buried here, huh?"

"Y...yeah," I stammered. It was weird talking to something that resembled Mario.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Peach."

"I should have known." He smiled, just like the way Mario would always smile. It...comforted me in a way.

"Luigi, I know you must be feeling down..."

You have no idea, Mario.

"But, I believe you can do anything."

I sighed, Mario saying that was like a false sense of security, "Mario, do not get my hopes up. Look at what happened, Mario. Peach is dead; dead because I let it happen, dead because she gave her life for my clumsiness, dead because...I am not strong or brave like you are."

"Luigi, that is no way to be talking about yourself." Great, that was not Mario would said that, it was Princess Peach. Fantastic, I must hallucinating big time. Mario sitting with me to my right, the princess sitting to my left.

But it felt so real, and I really wanted to see the both of them. Whether this was all in my head or not.

"Of course you are not brave and strong like Mario, you are unique. You have your own bravery and strength that even Mario could never get."

"She is right, bro. You are you, nothing like me. You have bravery and strength beyond anything I know."

I do not know if they were just trying to boost my morale or just make feel better. Either way, I definitely felt reassured.

Again, us three just sat there in silence-but a calming one. It felt great, in my opinion.

Peach spoke again, "Luigi, I did not die not only for the sake of protecting you, but also because you are the only one who can stop Bowser now. I believe...no, I know you can do it."

Mario nodded, "I left you as the new protector of the Mushroom Kingdom now, Luigi. You can do it, you always could have-even without my help."

The two of them then fell on me with a hug from both sides. Strangely enough, I could actually feel the warmth of this hug. I teared up joyful tears, "You guys are the best."

Both of them got up and started walking behind me. They stopped after a while and took each others hand, interlacing their gloved fingers.

I could see the blush on Mario's face, which also strange since he is a spirit or whatever and all.

"At least the good thing out of this," Mario said, "Is that I am with my Peachy now."

Peach blushed and giggled too, "And I am with my one and only Mario." Peach then refocused her attention to me, "Good luck, Luigi." She waved.

Mario waved also, "We'll always be watching you." They vanished.

I felt like crying again, the reunion with them felt like a wave of relief-they are content in their afterlife...and they still believed in me...

"Are you okay, Luigi?" I did not even know Daisy showed up.

"More or less," I replied.

"It's strange," she continued, "I just met with Mario and Peach in the hallway...or so I thought. I don't know."

"You too?"

"You see them too? That's a relief, I thought I was becoming insane."We both laughed, I was feeling real good now.

"They told me to believe in you," she went on.

I sat a little stiff, "Well...uh...do you?"

"I never did stop believing in you. I know you can do anything yo want to. I just wish you would believe in yourself."

That was I wanted to do. I want believe in myself, to be able to do stuff without fear of messing up like Mario always has...but here are two tombstones that stay erect here because I decided to believe that I could win against Bowser.

"I wish I could..."

"You can, Luigi."

"I know I can," raising my voice a little, "But look at what happened when I started to believe in myself. Tombstones, death; death to those who I held dear to me."

"Luigi..."

"And what Toadsworth implied was right: Who is next? A toad, Professor E. Gadd, Yoshi? Daisy, what if you are next? I could not live with myself if you were to die because of me. Daisy I care about you so much because I..." I stopped myself, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Daisy on the other hand only clutched my two hands, "Luigi, I care about you too much to not stop believing in you. You mean everything to me, Luigi. I'd never stop believing in you, not even when you tell me to stop."

"But why? Why would you still trust me even though I am responsible for the death of two of my closest best friends?"

"Because I love you."

I froze. I was not prepared for a comment like that.

"Y...you love...me?"

Daisy wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me...right straight smack on my lips. I sunk into the kiss quite easily and openly as I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt amazing, I wanted to tell Daisy I loved her for so long, and here I was finally able to openly express my feelings to her. I wished the moment would last forever, you only get one true first kiss in your lifetime after all.

We pulled away after what seemed like the most amazing eternity ever. Daisy looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "Did I answer your question?"

I only smiled at her, "More than you know."

I decided then to postpone drowning in my miseries, as all I wanted to do now was to be with Daisy. I love her so much, and she gave me the one thing I needed:

Belief. Belief that I could be the defender of the Mushroom Kingdom, belief that I could do anything, belief that I could defeat Bowser. She gave me a new hope (and love).

For her sake, for Mario and Peach's sake, for the entire Mushroom Kingdom's sake; I will find Bowser.

_**I apologize for the rather slow chapter. If you did not like it, then you did not like it and I'll respect that; consequently, this chapter will still stay here whether you like it or not.**_

_**Next chapter: The search for Bowser.**_

_**Ciao! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo.**_

**Chapter 4**

Morning; had not realized that I went to sleep, nor that I was sleeping in one of the castle's beds, nor the fact that I was in the same bed with Daisy. I quickly checked myself and sighed a relief when I still had all my clothes on-Daisy also had her dress on too. I got up and stretched feeling pretty good this morning. A pair of arms wrapped around my neck, obviously Daisy had woken up too.

"Good morning," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Good morning," I replied back through a blush.

The two of us said nothing else for while, just looking at the sunrise, until I decided to break the ice, "Um, Daisy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, nothing happened last night, right?"

She paused for a moment as if thinking of what to say, "...Not that I know of."

I mentally sighed a relief in my head, "Okay just wondering anyway."

Daisy was about to probably ask me what I meant, but luckily the door to our room burst open. It was Toad and he looked pretty frantic, "Luigi, Daisy! Come out to Toad Town quick!

"What happened," was all I managed to breath. Toad Town was by far in ruined turmoil. Houses were desolated; most houses that were there were not even there anymore, roads were demolished, rubble lay everywhere, and Toads of all kinds were laying on the ground-either dead or barely clinging to life at all.

"How did this happen," Daisy breathed.

"It is simple," a voice behind us spoke. It was Merlon, and his usual attire was tattered with dirt and some tears were present, but he seemed healthy enough. "Bowser went on a rampage last night while we all slept."

"But how could such a huge Dragon Koopa cause this much damage as quickly and quietly all in one night?"

"How does Bowser commit such drastic acts? We may never know," Dr. Toadley appeared also. His usual attire was in similar fashion as Merlon, only he looked extremely tired with his tired, red eyes. "But is that the most important matter right now? I think not."

"Luigi, the most important thing right now is that you catch up to Bowser and stop him before he does anymore damage to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Where exactly would he be? His own castle, I would presume."

"Daisy, I really do not want you to come with me," I confessed. "What if something happened to you? What if you die because I..."

Daisy put her finger gently on my lip, "Shhh, you're over thinking this whole thing."

"But..."

"Luigi, I am with you because I love you and I want to protect you."

That statement caught me off guard. Daisy protecting me? Was is not supposed to be the other way around?

"I mean what if something happened to you?"

Well, I would not care what happened to me, as long as you are safe.

She took my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine, "Luigi, you are all I have in this world. If something happened to you because of me..." She started to tear up.

"Woah! Daisy do not cry!" I quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Come on, I will not let anything happen to you or me. I promise."

"I know you will."

It took another five minutes to reach Bowser's Castle, but I was not prepared for what I saw. What I saw was horrible: Bowser's Castle was completely and utterly destroyed. Nothing but absolute ruined rubble. Minions of Bowser's army lay dead, very few were alive. Daisy and I rushed to the scene. The first person we ran into was Kamek, one of Bowser's loyal minion and adviser of all time.

"Luigi," he growled, "What brings you here?"

"Where's Bowser," Daisy got straight to the point.

"He is not here," he replied hatefully, "Although I do not think any of us want to see him right now."

"Why is that," I asked puzzled.

"Because he was the one who did this in the first place," Bowser Jr. yelled out in the distance as he made his way to us. His other brother, sister, and Kammy also made their way to us also.

"He was relentless," Ludwig started.

"He would not stop at nothing," Morton added.

"He ruined all my favorite shoes and stuff," Wendy outburst-ed.

"If you plan on taking him down, be our guest," Roy put in.

"But make sure you are careful," Lemmy and Larry both said.

"Why, it is just Bowser. What is wrong this time," Daisy asked.

"Something is not right with him," Iggy said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Bowser is insane," Kammy said, "He just speaks slurred words and constant sentences. He mostly kept saying Peach's name over. He also did not respond to any of us, he even nearly killed Kamek."

We turned to Kamek, who just growled and winced as he helped a random injured Koopa up. He had a deep cut going up his arm. "Go and stop him, before he hurts anyone else. Or worse, kills them in his insanity."

"But where would you think a insane ragon Koopa go," I wondered. It did not take long to see smoke arising in the distance. Smoke signifies fire, and this fire seems to be originating from Yoshi's Island...

_**Next chapter: The Search For Bowser**_

_**Ciao! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Spring Break is here and it totally psyches me out! It may mean more frequent updates for the next two weeks...maybe!**_

_**Disclaimer: Is still the same, but Birda and Birdette are still mine!**_

**Chapter 6**

I was sure of it: that fire was definitely originating from Yoshi's Island, I have not been there since my baby years; however, there was a problem.

"How exactly are we supposed to reach an island that is surrounded by water?"

"Simple," Kammy announced, "My wand is capable of teleportation- but only for a short distance. It should be enough for you to reach the Yoshi's Island."

"If I had my wand," Kamek grumbled, "You could have been there already."

It did not occur to me that Kamek did not have his wand because Kamek always carried his wand, but it was also true that he did not have it.

"I do not know exactly know how capable Bowser is using Kamek's wand," Kammy informed, "But be cautious." Kammy swirled her wand in the air, indicating that she was preparing the magic.

"Good luck, Luigi and Daisy," all the kooplings shouted.

The two of us gave them a smile and firm nod. We never exactly got along with Bowser's children, but they needed our help.

Not only was I, with my beloved, going to stop Bowser for the sake of Mario, Peach, and the entire Mushroom Kingdom, but now also for the Darklands. I mentally chuckled half-hardheartedly, this is too much. What if...no. I will do what I have to do. I wonder if this is how Mario felt sometimes?

"Good luck to the both of you," Kammy cheered as she flung polygons at us- sending us straight for Yoshi's Island.

I suddenly felt sand under my boots and I could see a forest barely intact up ahead. We definitely must be on Yoshi's Island- hopefully not a moment too late. I could hear screaming and pleas for help somewhere beyond the forest. I may have only been here once, maybe twice (I am not sure), but from the sounds of it, Yoshi's Village should not be too far away. Suddenly feeling courage, in which I have no idea where it came from, I grabbed Daisy's hand, blushed, and headed for the village.

Yoshis were running everywhere, screaming and panicking. Their huts were desolated and still ablaze. Yoshis were dying every corner you turned to, some barely clinging on to life- some still only babies...

"Luigi, this is horrible," Daisy breathed.

"I know," I replied grimly, clutching her hand tighter. "We have to find Bowser quickly before he can do any more."

Daisy nodded and the two of us rushed through the village to find him, but where was the delusional king of the Darklands? We stopped as we came to across familiar faces.

"Birdo," I cried, "Birdette, and Birda!" Birdo was on her knees with her orange-colored, yellow ribbon, and orange tinted ring sister, Birdette, on the ground lying limp. Boshi, a purple Yoshi with black glasses whom is an old rival of Yoshi and current boyfriend to Birda, had Birdo's other purple-colored, navy blue ribbon, with a purple tinted ring sister, Birda, on his back with half closed eyes, somewhat unconscious.

We ran up to the four as Daisy checked on the limp Birdette, "She is still alive," she concluded, "But she really needs to see a medic."

"I know," Birdo sighed, "But the town doctor is dead and we do not have the proper tools to help because they all burned."

"We have been taking everyone here to the beach," Boshi said, "We had spare boats for emergencies to quickly escape the island. They are heading to the Mushroom Kingdom later."

"Good," I said, "Daisy, help find survivors with Birdo please." I got up, but Daisy grabbed my hand, "No, I'm coming with you."

I wanted Daisy to come with me with all my hear, but the island is currently in annihilation and everyone had to get off.

"Daisy please..."

She bit her lower lip as if thinking of what to say, "...I will come and help when I am finished."

I nodded and turned the other way, but Daisy stopped me again, "Promise me you will come back." She said that with a sternness in her voice. I smiled, stealing a kiss on her cheek, "I got this." Now this time I turned and left into the dense forest. I will find Bowser, I swear I will.

This was harder than I thought it would be. The forest was like a completely maze- on fire. I usually ended up at the same exact spot I started once before. I won't go over the exact details because it does get repetitive and complicated, but I will say by the end of it I reached a really huge tree...and Yoshi, whom was looking extremely tired... And Bowser, whom was about to strike a final blow on Yoshi... If Yoshi were to die in front of my eyes, then that would be another one of my friends to meet their end.

And I had enough death for one day- more like in my lifetime.

"Bowser," I yelled at the top of my lungs. Bowser menacingly turned to my direction and stared, as if trying to comprehend what he was looking at. Then, all of a sudden he just started rushing at me screaming, "Green! Greeeeeeen!" I do not know if Bowser was more scary on a normal day or when he is delusional on a normal day.

He jumped forward, breathing fire in my direction. I rolled out the way, and successfully dodged the fire oncoming fire, but now the fire blocked my way out- fantastic. It feels like deja vu all over again.

"Greeeen," he hollered non-intelligently, "Kills Killed GRREENNNNNNN! PEACHY! PEACHY ggggggones! DEstrOy PEAchy GREENNNNNNNNNNN!"

_**I leave you guys here to think about the next chapter, because I am just that evil!**_

_**Next chapter: The Battle on Yoshi's Island**_

_**Ciao! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Still the same as ever and will remain that way, unless I really do get to own Nintendo one day.**_

**Chapter 6**

A dying friend, an insane king of the Darklands, and me, the guy who plans to end it all right here and right now! Too many have died because of Bowser; too much chaos has happened because of Bowser- he had to be stopped now.

"HAtE gREEZ! PEACHY! GrEENZZZZ greENZZZ dIe! DIE!" Bowser relentlessly shot scorching hot balls of fire in my direction and started running to me. Maybe it was just me, but Bowser seemed way scarier running at you while dishing out fire- plus maybe it was just me, but the fire also seemed hotter…

Bowser all of a sudden stopped shooting fireballs and delivered a forceful punch to my gut. It hurt like nothing I have ever felt before- was this the power of Kamek's wand in Bowser's hand? Bowser punched my gut once more, this time with even more sheer power, and I was flung through the air backwards- crashing into everything that was in my path. This battle only started and I am already losing a lot more than just the blood coming out my nose; I beginning to lose hope, hope that was once there, now was not. Hope that encouraged me to push myself forward because the Mushroom Kingdom needed a hero; and I blindly jumped the gun into this position.

Some hero I turned out to be.

The area around me went dark as I looked up to see Bowser trying to squash me like a bug. I dodged it, thankfully, but Bowser was already at his feet and rushed at me again- this time grabbing me with his deathly claws. I felt the pressure around me increase rapidly as Bowser was trying to crush me with his bare hands. I could feel my bones on the verge of becoming crushed and blood seeping through the parts of my body where Bowser's claw tips drove into my skin. Was this the end for me? Was this all I was meant to become- dead just like everyone else who died because of him? I promised so many that I would stop Bowser, not I am at his mercy.

Visions of everything that had ever occurred in my life started coursing through my head. Visions of the Mushroom Kingdom, visions of Mario, visions of many toads and yoshis I ever met, visions of Peach, visions of Daisy- the most important person in my life now. If I could not live to see her tomorrow because of Bowser, then I would…

All of sudden, I felt something in my body- more preferably in my heart. Something must have twitched inside me, because I felt power that seemed very familiar…

An electric burst popped out of my hand, in which ceased Bowser's grip on me. I landed on the ground smoothly, which surprised me considering how much damage Bowser did to me previously. I smiled sinisterly, "You are one dead Koopa."

Why am I suddenly feeling power all of a sudden? Why was I having such deep hatred thoughts running through my head in which only made me want to hurt Bowser so much? I felt as if something was taking my whole being over and it feels so familiar…Where have I felt this before?

I ran forward to the fearsome Koopa King, delivering a ferocious flaming punch in his face. He seemed dazed by the attack, but he twirled the wand in his hand- making himself bigger.

"That's a neat trick you got," I growled, "But size will not help in any way at all." I flamed up my hands this time and punched Bowser, repeatedly. I do not know what came over me; I just kept punching and punching- not giving any signs of stopping soon. Bowser was not taking it well as bruises, cuts, blood, and more were forming all over his body.

It seemed like a long while, but I finally seized the punching to let Bowser fall; barely clinging to life at all. I smirked as I found the wand he had fell off his hand. Casually walking over to it, I stomped on it- breaking it in the process. Bowser shrunk back to his normal size as I laughed, "I must really thank Bowser, king of the Darklands."

What the heck? Why am I saying thank you to him?

"If it was not for you, I may have still been locked away in his heart."

His? Why am I talking in third person now…Realization suddenly hit me like a speeding bullet, it all made sense to me now…

"I will not need your services anymore, you pathetic waste of space. Good-bye…"

"Stop," I shouted as loud as I could.

"So you finally woke up and smelled the daisies," I replied to myself.

"I thought I got rid of you years ago, Mr. L."

"It is funny, because you only confined me behind all the wrong feelings and emotions. Happiness and joy are things that do not suit my style."

"Well, I tend to enjoy happiness and joy- and you are not part of my happiness or joy." I started fighting for self-control.

"I do not think so Luigi," Mr. L snapped. "You kept me in the bowels of your heart long enough! I will not go back!" Mr. L started to fight back.

We both fought, not taking in the consideration of a waking Bowser. He awoke to see us (me) fighting (myself), he smirked as he got up and retreated from the scene. "Luigi," he growled to himself, "You beat me this time, but I regained my senses. You ruined my life, now I will ruin yours…Starting with those closest to you. Gah ha ha ha!"

Mr. L nor I even heard of Bowser leave, but I did find that someone else was there and whomever it was hit me (us) in the back of my head- thus making me (us) lose conscious.

I regained conscious some time later, but also in a different area than Yoshi's Island. I was in a bed in the castle, with bandages placed on each of my bleed wounds. I tried to get up, but fatigue overwhelmed me and I just laid on the bed some more. I could hear voices just outside the door, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"…That is horrible!" This voice sounded most likely like Daisy's voice.

"I know, but I was able to knock him out from behind before it got any worse." I think this time it was Yoshi's voice.

There was silence for a moment before I heard Daisy's voice again, "I thought Mr. L was gone years ago…"

Unknown to me; however, my evil half, Mr. L was plotting, "Curse you Luigi and your friends too. I will regain control and you will be the one to disappear. I will have to devise ways that will make you want to be impulsive…And I know a certain princess in your life perfect for the job…"

_**Sorry if this chapter was not as exciting as you thought it would be. But hey, Bowser returned to normal-ish and Mr. L vows for revenge. Luigi has more on his plate…Stay tuned.**_

_**Next chapter: Problems**_

_**Ciao!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Luigi could tell you that I do not own Nintendo.**_

_**Luigi: ChrisMSMB does not own Nintendo. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 7**

I suddenly jumped after hearing a loud crackling noise. It came from the window but my nerves calmed down slightly when I realized that the window was open and it was storming outside. I felt refreshed enough to get up and close it.

"Sure is a nasty outside," I murmured remembering my time in my mansion when it was still overrun by ghosts. There was also a lightening storm that cut off the power of the entire mansion; similar to right now. The entire castle was pitch black, I guess the storm cut out the electricity.

"I need some water." I exited the room and much to my dismay found the interior of the castle just as eerily dark as my room, with the occasional light coming from every periodic lightening bolt. I was starting to become freaked out, but at least I am not alone in the castle. If I were to scream to due me being paranoid as usual, then I know someone would come to my aid. I especially hope it would be Daisy. She would gracefully strode to me side and comfort me in her embrace, I would then whisk her away to my, or her room, bridal style (because secretly, I like to carry her that way), and then we would fall in a wonderful sleep in each others' arms. How terrific would that be?

Whoa, I suddenly found myself in the kitchen; I must have daydreamed my way here. I rubbed my head sheepishly, feeling embarrassed- at least it helped me calm my nerves from the storm. I started feeling my way for the cupboard. I did and as I felt around for a cup...I heard another loud crackling noise! Why is everybody leaving the windows open tonight? I hurriedly rushed to the window to close it, but at that moment- what are the odds of me getting struck by lightening, inside a building? It actually did not feel that bad at all, probably because I have electric powers myself, I even felt a little lighter and...Happier for some reason, like all my anger and hate to flowed right out of me in one swoop. But I froze in terror when I heard something, or rather someone...

"Nighty-night Luigi." Then I could see nothing no more, it all turned black for me. And then...I do not know what happened next.

The sudden crashing of glass breaking on the floor awoke Daisy. Unlike Luigi, she was a lot more braver and curious so she literally jumped out of her bed and ran out the door- prepared for anything that was wrong. Her heart melted and she felt relief when she just saw Luigi's figure in the dark.

"Hi honey, everything alright?"

No response.

"Luigi, everything okay," her voice starting to crack with concern.

Out of nowhere, Luigi shot a devastating bolt of fire and electricity straight for her. Daisy was quick enough to form a small crystal shield on her wrist to block the attack. When the smoke cleared from the impact, she caught Luigi running out the huge, double front doors of the castle. Daisy gritted her teeth in pursuit, feeling both really very angry and betrayal.

Despite the poring rain and stray lightening bolts, Daisy remained outside and gave a death a cold death stare at Luigi. "You better tell me, why the h*** you attacked me."

Luigi just stood there, motionless, in which agitated her even more.

"What is the matter with you," she yelled at the top of her lungs, "What did I ever do to you? I thought you loved me!"

"Me? Ha, you make me laugh," Luigi finally spoke, "Why would I ever love a hard-headed girl like you?"

Daisy felt her heart being torn to hundreds of pieces, then by the thousand, then by the millions, and finally broken so much that they broke into dust and just flowed away into nothing-ness. She started to tear up, "If that's how you really feel," she crystallized her hands, "Then I won't feel any remorse beating the living crud out of you!" Daisy, with a face full of tears and a broken heart, blindly ran at Luigi.

Luigi chuckled, "Stupid girl." He charged his hand with electricity, "Really stupid."

When Daisy felt the pressure of concentrated electricity and the light reflected off Luigi, she was hit with realization and felt more than just pain, she felt guilty for what she had done.

The first thing I heard when I came to was the sound of a scream. A scream of pain. Daisy's scream of pain. It came from outside and that is where I headed with all the speed I could muster. But it was all too late, he got her; and they were gone. Daisy was gone out of my life, I failed her. And it was all his fault.

Mr. L.

I did the only I could do at this point: cry. Just simply cry, everything that I worked so hard to protect- it was for nothing. Without Daisy, Mario, or Peach I had nothing anymore. Well, there is Toadsworth and the rest of the toads, plus the Kooplings, Kammy, and Kamek over in the Darklands. But let's face it, the only reason I became the new hero for the Mushroom Kingdom was because that is what was expected of me, I became a hero because Mario believed I can, I became a hero because Peach sacrificed herself so that I can, I became a hero for Daisy. Probably the most driving factor for me becoming a hero was because of her. I love her and I wanted to be strong enough to protect from anything. Now look at what happened. Mario and Peach are still dead and Daisy is somewhere in the world. I know Mr. L is no killer, but he wants me dead and he will use Daisy as bait to lure me to him.

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes the best I could.

Looks like I am going to fall for the bait.

The storm passed for some reason and in the distance I could see probably something glowing. Curiosity got the better of me as I decided to take a look.

I only wished my curiosity did not get the better of me. That glowing came from my house.

Scratch that, my now _burnt-to-crisp _house.

All those good memories of everything that happened under this roof? All those items that I held closely to my heart? All those fond memories of Mario I had left?

Gone. All of it. Gone.

And the worse part is, I know how has done this. A piece of dry paper was my only clue:

_This is only the beginning Luigi. I will make you suffer just like you did to me. And then, I will come for you- and dance on your grave as well as your brothers'._

_-Bowser_

I crunched the paper in my hand. Mr. L and Bowser, two big problems in my life.

And they pushed me too far this time.

If it is a war they want, it is a war they will get.

_**Things heat up now! **_

_**In case if you are wondering, Mr. L's entity is now separate from Luigi's. He has his own body to parade with now.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Nintendo, but I am epically failing to attempt to own it.**_

**Chapter 8**

"Master Luigi, you cannot go on this quest alone," Toadsworth argued, "You are going to need all the help you can get."

"No, you need all the help you can get with restoring the Mushroom Kingdom," I replied boldly, "Besides if anyone were to come with me- they would most likely end up dead anyway."

"Master Luigi, I am appalled! Why would you say something like that!"

"Do not ever realize that those closest to me- something bad happens to them," I snapped back, "Mario and Peach are both dead, Birdo, Birda, and Birdette almost died,, and Yoshi nearly just survived being attacked by an insane Bowser!" I hurriedly walked to the door, "And Daisy...Daisy was taken away from me. No, it is me they want. And they are using those I care about as a way to hurt me. I am going to go find them."

"And what will you do when you find them," Toadsworth asked.

I stopped at the doorway- Toadsworth asked the question that I was not sure of myself, "Bowser...I do not know. Mr. L on the other hand..." I clenched my left hand, "Should have disappeared a long time ago." That was the last statement I made with Toadsworth before I left the castle. I reached Toad Town and felt a tear in my heart, the residents were living in the worse condition they ever encountered. Some were asleep in rags in the middle of the road, others were sleeping everywhere else, and still others were 'sleeping' along with them. The houses were still being built, but at a much slower pace then before. The children were not playing, some were very sickly. As much as I could go on about the mess this place was in, I had to go with a heavy heart.

I made a silent promise to all of the Toads, all the citizens who had to suffer because of my shortcomings, "I promise to make this all the way it was supposed to be."

Little did I know that I was also being watched by menacing eyes as I continued off into the fields near the demolished Toad Town.

Luigi's biggest concern as he walked through Mario Circuit was Daisy's well being. It was literally killing him to not know if Mr. L was torturing her, killing her, raping her, whatever. More sinister thoughts coursed through Luigi's head as he was becoming more upset, frustrated, and angry all at the same time.

Luigi's second biggest concern was not having a first clue as to where either Bowser or Mr. L may be hiding. As Luigi continued to think where those two might be, he noticed a shady character walking around the circuit. Curious, he cautiously walked over to the person. "Um excuse me..."

No response.

"Hello..."

No response. Luigi was about to give up when the mysterious person finally spoke.

"It pains me. It really does, to know that there will not be any more Grand Prixs anymore." The figure turned slowly to Luigi, in which creep-ed him out, "A guy that looks like you told me to give this to you." The figure handed him a note; Luigi eagerly took it. He looked up to thank the figure, but he was already to far away to be heard. Luigi then carefully read the note:

_A game you and I will play,_

_Beat the game and maybe you will save the day._

_The world is in turmoil; and it begins with you,_

_But the Toads suffer more than us two._

_If there dashing hero were to go to them right now,_

_You could find your troublemaker and give him a pow._

_-Mr. L_

_P.S: I will let you know that Daisy is safe and sound._

_At the moment anyway._

I scratched his head, was this some kind of joke to him? The good news to me was that Daisy was safe- for a while- and the only way to keep it that way is to probably cooperate with him.

The bad news was that if Mr. L was telling the truth, there were Toads that needed help right at this moment. But where exactly?

_**You could probably figure the riddle out easily, but where do you suppose Luigi must go?**_

_**I will update as much as possible, and you all should stay awesome as much as possible.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or its' stuff.**_

**Chapter 9**

If what Mr. L was implying was indeed true, then I did not have time to waste. The only problem was knowing where exactly where to go. Unconsciously, I started to run back to the direction from which I came from.

And then it hit me: I knew exactly where I had to go.

"Gwa ha ha. Come on out Luigi, where are you hiding!" Fire flew expelled from the mighty King Bowser's mouth; in turn the fire would burn and destroy everything in its path...including those caught in it.

And the sad part is that Bowser seemed not to care at all.

"You stupid Toads," he hollered, "Where are you hiding him? I swear that I will burn you all if none of spill it!" Bowser jumped into the air and came crashing down on a random toad house, totally destroying it all together.

Bowser suddenly heard a crack behind him, and he only smirked and did not even turn around, "Decided to show up, eh?"

I eyed him hatefully and gritted my teeth, "Bowser," I started not making a single crack in my tone, "Why?"

Bowser finally turned and eyed me, "Like I written to you from the previous night..." He paused momentarily just to take in happily my angered reaction, "I am going to hurt you by hurting everyone else around you, _hero_..." He purposely slurred the last word in his sentence, to antagonize me.

And it worked.

I shot a fireball at him, but he smiled and simply swatted it away with his barred claws. "It is payback time, plumber."

Bowser was quick to rush forward and take a swipe at me, I was able to unleash my hammer quick enough to parry the attack. I took a swing at him but he only parried the hammer like I did to him before. I again tried to swing for him but he actually kicked my hammer out of my hand, and then he bashed me into the ground. Not only did he keep bashing me, but he continued to keep bashing me...

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until I could not feel my back, nor feel anything anymore.

When I finally came to, I had absolutely no clue where I was. I tried to remember what happened previously before, but the whole thing irritated my head to the point of migraine.

"So you awaken sleeping beauty?"

That voice! Was it...? Oh no, I remember now...

"Indeed she wakes, how is the princess feeling?"

His voice was so chillingly calm that it disgusted me, "What do you want with me?"

Mr. L gave a pleasant and calming smile that only sent chills down my spine, "You exactly, nothing." He strolled to the other side of the room where a bar is located and carefully poured to glasses of Tasty Tonics, "It is more of what relation you have with someone else." He strolled back this way and offered me one of the Tasty Tonics, "Drink?"

I angrily swatted the drink away as I got up because it was not like I was chained to the wall or anything, "No, but I am not going to play bait for you."

Not waiting for his reply, I sprinted for the door with my crystallized arm and broke it down. I ran through the broken doorway and into really dark hallway, "This whole place is dark," I mumbled angrily as I took an immediate right. This whole place was sinisterly dark, yet I could clearly see my way through.

The one thing I hated more than Mr. L right now was the fact that I had no idea where in the whole wide world I was going; every turn led to another hallway, every hallway led to a dead end. Honestly, I was becoming frighten of this place. I was alone in an unknown environment, no one to hold on to, no one around. Truth be told, I felt tears forming from the bottom of my eyes. I missed the good old days where I used to race in Mario Grand Prixs, I missed playing Mario Parties, I missed playing sports with everybody, I missed Toadette, I missed Peach...

But the most important person I miss most of all would be Luigi. I missed holding him, I missed his laughter, heck I even missed his blushes.

Would I ever be able to escape this horrid place? I was beginning to lose hope all together.

But then I went through yet another door and found the outside...only for this way to be yet another dead end- and as I looked over the edge of the end, it seemed like a bottomless pit. I fell to my knees, and felt crushed beyond anything I have ever felt before.

"This place is known as Castle Bleck," I heard Mr. L suddenly from around behind me, "You could also call it my birthplace." I heard Mr. L footsteps edge closer to me ( I really did not care at this point what happened to me), "And princess, you are stuck here."

_**Concerned? Hope you are! :D**_

_**Ciao!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sweet! The next chapter is here!**_

_**Just a quick note: the bottom half of the previous chapter was from Daisy's point of view. I never intended to that in the first place, but I thought it might strengthen the mood or something. I'll most likely keep it that way for a while.**_

_**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**_

**Chapter 10**

Just looking at his face disgusted me, and yet he was calm about it. Every time I would give him a death stare or something equivalent, he would just smile and continue doing what he was doing- like today, or whatever day it was, he was at a desk writing on a piece of paper.

"You know what this letter is for princess," he asked me. I disliked it when anyone called me a princess even though I am, but coming from his mouth I hated it very much.

"I could tell you what it could be used for," I snapped back, feeling good to vent off some off my anger.

He only smiled of course, "I love your aggression princess, do you ever think of using it to your advantage?"

What kind of question was that? Before I could even reply he spoke, "Whatever it does not matter," he began to stand up and walk toward the door, "This letter will be reaching your loved one soon."

"Luigi," I blurted out, "What do you know about him if you never left this place?"

A dark portal suddenly appeared in front of the door Mr. L was heading for. A cloaked figure emerged from it as well and Mr. L seemed pleased, "There you are."

The cloaked figure walked slowly to Mr. L, "He was defeated by Bowser."

Mr. L nodded, "I figured as much," he handed the figure his letter, "Take this to him promptly." The cloaked figure nodded and accepted the letter; as he turned to leave, his/her/whatever gender slowly turned to face my direction- it was pretty much creepy to me.

"Is that her?"

Mr. L smiled and nodded, "Yes, that is my guest: Princess Daisy Floral."

The cloaked figure looked at me one more time before motioning his/her/whatever gender hand and summoning another portal to walk through.

It is too bad really, because now I was still stuck with a paranoid freak of nature.

"Luigi...Luigi." Was someone calling my name? "Luigi, you must come back to your senses."

I must have been knocked out because I could feel my eyes slowly adjust to the light. As I came to, I noticed that I was in the hospital directed by Dr. Toadley himself. The person who was trying to arouse me to my senses appeared to Merlon himself, "Luigi, thank the Star Spirits you have come to." I sat up on the bed and looked around, all the other beds were completely filled with other residents of Toad Town; some okay, some mortally wounded, some paralyzed, some...dead.

And the more I look at it, the more I feel like a failure.

Merlon beckoned me to come with him out the room, in which I complied to do. He led to the room next to the infirmary, which was also Dr. Toadley's office.

"Does the Luigi fare well now," he started, "Why yes he is."He turned to me to give me his full attention, "Does Luigi need to seek out Bowser? I am sure he still needs to."

I could not believe what I was hearing, they still expected me to save everyone? Save everyone that is supposedly dead now?

"I cannot," I cried, tears forming as well, "Look at what happened when you all decided to trust me! Look at what happened when I failed! Are you two too stupid to realize that I cannot be the hero everyone wants me to be?" I think I might have caught them off guard with my sudden outburst, good then maybe they would just leave me alone and let me crawl under a rock and die there- however all they did was shake their and once again Merlon beckoned me to follow him and Dr. Toadley out the hospital.

We later went through the castle gates that led to Princess Peach's castle...only that...

"Were is the castle," I shakily asked, fearing for the worst.

"You are standing on it," Merlon grimaced stepping over mass rubble of what remained of the now demolished castle, "While you were away, Bowser was merciless. He stopped at nothing to destroy anything and everything," he stopped talking to pick up two distinct items, "You see this green vest and cane," he asked me while he offered them to me, "These are all that remain of the Chancellor and Toadsworth." He paused yet again to let it sink all in; my mind began to race- wanting to mourn yet will not come out, and yet here are two more significant people gone from my life and of course it is all my fault.

"Do we have a reason we expect great things from you," Dr. Toadley broke the silence, "I suppose we do."

"Luigi we know that you can accomplish great things, you just have to believe. Believe what you are fighting for and grow with it; you are more powerful than you really think you are." Merlon's words spoke deeply to me, maybe he was right- maybe all this time, I lost focus and was scared to live up to what people expected of me.

Merlon believes in me.

Dr. Toadley believes in me.

And I know from wherever they are, Mario and Peach believe in me as well.

And so does Daisy, and she is waiting for me somewhere out there.

Then it suddenly hit me, "Wait, what about Yoshi, Birdo, Birda..."

"The well-being of your friends, you ask? That...we are not sure of."

"We could not find any clue regarding Yoshi, Birdo, Birda, Birdette, nor Boshi. We would like to say they escaped, but we cannot be too sure."

Just as I was about to interject, a paper breezed by and landed right on my feet. I picked it up and read the letters scribbled on it:

_So I heard you lost,_

_And do I dare say at a pricey cost?_

_You wish to find me to find Daisy,_

_But I refuse to see you because you are crazy._

_You need to become stronger Luigi, then we will be seeing_

_Which one of us is the true being._

_But currently you want to stop Bowser now,_

_Whom is heading for the place he is vowed._

I clutched the paper in my hand, feeling angry all of a sudden, "I am beginning to hate these games, Mr. L. But mark my words," I dismissed myself from Dr. Toadley and Merlon and promptly headed out the gate again, "I will become stronger."

_**So what do you think? Do you think Luigi will actually become stronger or remain a coward and fail to save the day? Only future chapters can tell you that and, to a certain extent, your own beliefs. ;)**_

_**Later ciao!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own stuff Nintendo-related**_

**Chapter 11**

"Ah it is good to go back home," Bowser stretched as he casually walked in his castle. He walked in and expected warm welcomes all around as what always what happened; this time he was viewed with hostile eyes.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? Is there something on my face," he pointed to a random spot on his face and looked around to see if anyone was nodding. None did. "Okay what is with the silent treatment and looking mean?"

"Simple," a figure on a blue robe appeared, "You are no longer welcome here."

"You are kidding me Kamek," Bowser roared, "This is my castle and my land! I am your king!"

"You were our king," a suddenly appearing Kammy stated, "Now we do not see you fit for it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Bowser yelled, "You all must have got hit in the head too much!"

"No Dad, we all believe that you are no longer fit to be king anymore." Bowser could not believe his ears or his eyes, even his own son, Bowser Jr., was against him with all his brothers and sister right behind him. Bowser was lost; his own entire kingdom was against him…"If you all really feel strongly about that…then I will just have to _make_ feel differently!"

Bowser unleashed huge flames at all of his minions and even his own children, Kamek and Kammy however were able to fend off the attack with magic from their wands (P.S: Kamek has a new wand).

"I am sick and tired of you bossing us around," Kamek sounded angry.

"Not to mention how much pain and first degree burns you lash out on us," Kammy angrily added.

"Like I give a flying hoot of what you hags think," Bowser roared, "This is mutiny! I ought to fry you all to ashes!" Bowser increased the intensity of his flame, Kamek and Kammy formed a shield to reflect the flames- but it did not seem to be holding up...

As Bowser was about to feel victorious, he was suddenly hit from behind and fell forward. "Who dares do that," he growled looking behind him. What he saw only infuriated him very deeply, "You stupid, persistent plumber."

There stood at the doorway was Luigi, the proud protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser only laughed shortly afterward, "I wonder how any times I have to beat you to make you quit, or die, which ever one comes first." Bowser leaped forward, claws arched back, "Say goodbye plumber boy!" Bowser took one big swipe at Luigi...and missed.

"Not this time Bowser," Luigi commented as he ducked and suddenly jumped up, uppercutting Bowser's jaw in the process. Bowser spun wildly in the air until he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Not bad considering you finally hit me," Bowser complimented, "But I would not get too happy just yet." Bowser unleashed quick massive flames at Luigi, in which he was able to super jump out of the way. While Luigi was in the air, he took out his hammer and forced gravity to let him fall, "This is for killing all those innocent people!" The hammer landed directly on top of Bowser's head; and all of Bowser's senses suddenly fell ill. He could not think, he could not speak, Bowser felt as if the world was fading from him.

And then another loud thud was heard: Bowser, the once fierce king of the Badlands had fallen.

Luigi huffed heavily, feeling anger rush in and out of him. He looked at Bowser with his eyes full of fiery, he felt that Bowser finally got what was coming to him.

This is what he deserved for killing all the innocent Toads of Toad Town.

This is what he deserved for killing Toadsworth and the Chancellor.

This is what he deserved for killing all of his friends (if they are not alive, the bodies have yet to be found).

This is what he deserved for killing the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

And most of all, this is what he deserved for killing his brother.

And yet, Luigi felt remorse and guilt. Guilt that he just killed Bowser, remorse that he actually drove himself to do it.

He felt weak on his knees and fell upon them, releasing his tight grip on his hammer. He just stared at the floor, not wanting to do anything, and punched the ground, "Why," he cried out, "Why must this happen to me- to us? We should have been living peacefully together- but look at we have been forced into!" The others in the room started feeling sympathetic for Luigi, realizing that he was right. Because of one incident, it led to others- more complex matters. Then that led to betrayal and caused family bonds to break, and worse still was the staggering number of deaths in such relative short amount of time.

Ludwig came from the group and walked toward Luigi. He held out his hand, "Then together we can both strengthen the ties between the Darklands and the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi looked up to Ludwig and smiled, taking his hand for help, "Yes, let's work for a better future." They both shook hands and thus a roar of excitement went around the room; apparently, Bowser's minions and family all wanted the same thing Ludwig suggested.

"I never liked the idea of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom," Kammy added, "I just went along with it because his nastiness ordered me to."

"Speaking of his grossness," Kamek inputted, "We ought to bury him or something." As everyone turned to see where the mighty Bowser has fallen, they were all shocked to see that he was no longer there- instead there lied only a single white sheet of paper. Wendy walked over to it and picked it up and everyone else crowded around. She read it aloud:

_The battle may have been won,_

_But the war continues on._

_Bowser seemed to be dead,_

_Hence you only made him go into dread._

_Bowser once again gone insane_

_And made his way into the mountain domain._

_Luigi, you may have gotten a little stronger,_

_But no where near to face me- the tougher._

_-Mr. L_

"Hey Luigi, who is Mr. L," Lemmy turned to asked, but he soon found out that Luigi was gone. They suspected that Luigi already was on his way to the mountains, which is exactly what he was doing.

_**Luigi finally wins one, can he keep it up? Tune in next time for the next update! ;)**_

_**Ciao!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Caught most of you in the act! You all thought Bowser was finished, well think again! Bowser is still on the loose...And of course there is still Mr. L...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters except Birda and Birdette (if we ever see them in this story again).**_

**Chapter 13**

How could I have let Bowser get away so easily? I had him right where I wanted for the longest time and yet he escapes again. To have finally defeated him and the next moment he turns and makes his getaway. Although, I was pretty ticked that he got away, he left a trail for me to follow.

And by trail I meant mass murders and destruction.

Whatever and whomever got in his way was met with the flash of his claws and a harrowing death. I tried not to cry when I saw all of the destruction, but at times it just became too unbearable: I would constantly see crushed trees, scarred houses, bleeding residents, broken bones everywhere, flames eating everything in its path, and death- the most prudent of all catastrophes.

I began to despise seeing death all the time; it happened way to often nowadays.

And yet, I still could not get over it at all.

Especially when you came across a nearly dead friend of yours named Yoshi.

"The plumber is slowly breaking."

"See I see that," Mr. L mused, "What do you think we should do about it?"

The cloaked figure turned to me and said not one word, it really creep-ed me out until 'it' (I referred whomever he/she was an an it) said, "Her."

And now that annoying Mr. L turned his direction to me as well, "Hmm...maybe you are on to something..."

What exactly are they planning to do?

"Princess, care to play bait for your boyfriend again," he laughed mockingly.

I snapped at that moment I heard him say 'bait' and 'boyfriend', "You are really ticking me off!" I did not care if this guy was the only person to talk to here in this f***ed up castle, I did not care if this guy fed me, I did not care if this guy had a mutual respect for me; he was too annoying to even care about! I crystallized my hand and shot numerous crystals straight for his face- only that annoying cloaked 'it' thing got in the way and reflected the crystals using it's own bare hands under the sleeves.

Mr. L only shook his head, "Tsk tsk, princess that is no way to treat the host who let a guest stay here in his own home."

"Like I give a d**n! I am here against my will and you are annoying the crap out of me! I have had it with all this crazy mambo jumbo garbage, I just want to go home and see Luigi!" I started to crack my hand, "And I am going to _**make**_ you take me back!" I angrily ran to him and attempted to give him a face full of crystal- but again, 'it' got in my way again and parried my hand with it's own; this time I got to see that 'it' had it's hand engulf with crystals as well- only they were green in color. I was shocked to find that 'it' was able to use crystals as well, I thought I was the only one who could do that.

"Allow me to take her," 'it' beckoned to Mr. L.

Mr. L just smiled creepily to me, "Very well, have fun." He summoned a portal from his hand and stepped through it, leaving me and 'it' all alone.

I literally ran all the way back to Toad Town, not only with dying Yoshi in my arms but I also made multiple trips back and forth. Not only did I find Yoshi, I also found Birdo, Birda, Birdette, and Boshi...all nearly dead. I really wanted to go and defeat Bowser was and for all, but I forced myself to stay with my friends for they were my last friends I have alive, and if I were to lose them...

Dr. Toadley finally came out the room, "Do the patients seem to fare well? I think not." I started to open my mouth but he beat me to the punch, "Does it look like they will survive? Yes I am sure of it." The fact that Yoshi and the others were going to live was like a breath of fresh air to me, finally I was able to save _somebody_...sort of. I asked Dr. Toadley to keep a close eye on them and when I got a nod of approval from him I quickly turned the door but unfortunately, I bumped into two familiar faces.

"There you two are!"

"Yeah sorry we are late," Diddy Kong apologized, "I guess the massive chaos going around shocked us more than we thought."

"Do not worry though," Donkey Kong assured me, "We will take care of the place while you go and find Bowser."

"Thank you guys," was my last statement to them before I left running for the fields- picking up where I last left off...only something else got in my way this time.

"How are you doing, hero?"  
>-<p>

'It' proved way tougher than 'it' actually portrayed; 'it' seemed to know my every move and countered all of them perfectly. I was beginning to actually lose confidence in myself, but I could not let 'it' beat me now.

I pounded the floor, summoning crystals to shoot up from the ground under 'it's feet. But as usual, 'it' dodged the attack very flashy by summoning a pillar of green crystal to lift 'it' high in the air. 'It' flipped in the air and air rushed toward me with 'it's crystallized hand. I barely was able to jump out of the way; I swear 'it' was just high on steroids...or maybe 'it' was just that good...

'It' rushed at me again, faster, and jabbed my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. 'It' then grabbed my neck and flung me across the room. I went into a spiraling spin-off, but luckily I was able to stop and catch myself off the wall. As soon as I looked up though, 'it' was already in my face ready-ing some kind of attack. Instinctively, my arm shot up on its own and punched 'it' straight up through the roof.

"Take that annoying freak!" Only I should have kept my mouth shut, 'it' was not through yet.

White lightening stung across my face violently, leaving behind its mark.

"Is that all the fabled hero can do?" I went into a frenzy when Mr. L said that.

First, this guy had the nerve to come back.

Second, this guy had to pick a fight with me.

Third, this guy constantly made crude remarks and jokes about me.

And lastly- the worse of them all, he had Daisy in his custody. And just as we both confessed our love for each other, and that day seemed ages ago.

And it all start with this guy: Mr. L (technically Bowser did, but who cares?).

I threw a fireball, followed by a jolt of electricity soon after it. But he only snickered and sidestepped them easily.

Show-off.

"Is that all you got Luigi, I expected better." He brought his hands up and soon after brought it back down with a long trail of white electricity running behind. I somersaulted backwards and almost immediately shot a stream of fireballs straight for him; Mr. L got the idea to jump into the fray and avoud every single shot directed at him. He then sent a weak electrical field around and destroyed every remaining fireball. The shock sent weak stings throughout my body, but it was enough to paralyze me to the point where I could not move.

"You should ease up Luigi," he taunted, "You might crack under pressure...and my fists." Mr. L ran at me with blinding speed that I could not even see him correctly.

"Come on move," I kept telling myself as I saw Mr. L jump into the air.

"Come on..." He looked at me straight in the eye.

"Now would be a good time!" He took in a huge consumption of white electricity.

"Gotta move now!" He then started falling straight at me...

"Move dang it!" He was falling faster...

"Mama-mia!" He was close, I could feel pings bounce off my shirt...

"It is over for you Luigi," Mr. L cried out.

"Not today!" By some miracle, I was able to move again at the last second, although there was no time for me to dodge instead I caught Mr. L's hands with my own two hands. Mr. L grunted as he pushed himself forward, causing me skid slowly backwards. He sent electricity through his arms, hoping to most likely to shock me to death; I was fortunate enough to counter with my own green electricity to nullify the pain.

"Stupid plumber," he growled, "Just give up like the coward you are!" I started to feel his electricity become more powerful.

"You are just a worthless coward, always in your brother's shadows!" He bent my fist backwards and it caused me to fall to my knees, and lose hold of my powers. The power of which Mr. L was exerting became known as I felt it course through me quickly and painfully. "It is over for you," Mr. L crackled, "You never were meant to be the real Luigi!"

I could feel my body become numb all over and I could not feel my fingers anymore...Memories, both good and bad, were flashing through my head like a run-on slide show...I was beginning to lose vision...

It became clear to me that I was showing signs of dying at this point, until out of nowhere I felt fire course through one of my arms and electricity in the other. And as it traveled out of my fingertips, an explosion of intense heat and shocks occurred.

It flung me through the air; as for Mr. L (who received the end of the explosion), I do not know.

"This is getting me nowhere," I thought to myself. I just flipped 'it' on its' back, but 'it' counted by grabbing my hand and flinging me away- my back hitting a wall. As I feebly attempted to massage my sore back, 'it' was already up and began flinging crystals my way. I retaliated by shooting off some of my own; the collision from both ends caused a small explosion and smoke.

And then occurred a cease-fire. Nothing changed, nothing moved; it made me anxious not knowing what was coming next.

It seemed like forever before 'it' finally decided to walk through the smoke, but something surprised me: 'it'...I mean she...exposed her face.

And her face sent chills down my spine, because it felt like looking straight at a mirror.

"You can call her Mrs. D, princess," a heavily bruised and battered Mr. L said to me before sending waves of pure thunder through my entire being.

_**Yeah, I know: Mrs. D is not exactly original; but whatever.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**P.S: I hope this was long enough for you, Gargel. ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone! Just thought I would say that! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**_

**Chapter 13**

Somehow, I survived the explosion and woke up finding myself on a comfortable bed in a nice, relaxing cabin. I was kind of surprised; I did not know that a place this well furnished was still standing considering Bowser literally wrecked all of the Mushroom Kingdom. I looked around to see what else this place had: pretty much a fireplace, a bed, a table and chair in the corner, a rich, lush carpet, and of course the door. The door opened and a white Bomb-omb walked in; he wore a white military hat and had a moustache arcing both left and right-upward. He also held two coffee mugs, filled with coffee, and offered me one of them. Since I was rather thirsty at the sight of the tasty beverage, I accepted it.

"Good to see you are awake," he politely told me, "You had quite a fall, if I do say so myself. The name is General White, by the way; and let me be the first to welcome you to Fahr Outpost."

"Fahr Outpost," I repeated. General White nodded as he took a gulp of delicious coffee.

Mario told me about this place before when he came back home from his adventure from Rougeport. If I remembered correctly, this place is supposed to be cold but he told me that he still walked around in his usual clothes so it should not be too bad.

Mario was dead wrong: this place had my snot turn into ice. General White seemed to not have been fazed at all by the coldness; must be because he is used to it. "I had a dream about you," General White continued as he led me into some kind of dome-like building. It contained monitors, flashy buttons, various beeps and clicks, and three other Bomb-ombs in here. "The dream told me that I have to seek out a man of green and help him shoot toward his goal."

A green Bomb-omb with a white shaggy mustache jumped down from the elevated floor and looked at me up and down, "This must be him," he said to General White, "He looks green enough to me. Plus he looks like Mario too."

"Well I am his brother," I replied nervously- do not know why I was so nervous though.

"You don't say," He mused, "We get to help Mario and his brother…what is your name, sonny?"

"Luigi."

The green Bomb-omb nodded, "Well you do not look evil or anything so we are going to help in any way we can. By the way, I am the mayor of this humble village, pleased to meet you." I gave an accepting nod before he continued, "So Luigi, what brings you here?"

So I ended up telling him and General White about everything that went on from the very beginning this whole story started. When I finished, they both did not say a word and giving sympathetic looks, "I had no idea. I am so sorry for you Luigi," General White finally spoke.

"Thanks but you guys do not really have to apologize or anything."

"But to have such a hero go down like that," the mayor slowly commented, "I…just do not know what to do…"

"You said a Dragon Koopa named Bowser did this to you and Mario," General White asked. I nodded and he continued, "We found a Dragon Koopa terrorizing the mountain not far away from here- perhaps that could be the same Bowser?"

"It has to be," the mayor almost responded immediately, "Dragon Koopas are rare species everywhere; therefore, it must be Bowser."

General White nodded in confirmation, "If this is true, are you going to stop him Luigi?"

For some reason I paused after he said that. Maybe it was the failure adding up all together, maybe it was the feeling of anger, or maybe it was the feeling of regression and depression. I have let everyone across the Mushroom Kingdom down so many times, and yet they still believed I could do it. They are counting on me still because they have no one left to turn to; I was the one who filled in Mario's shoes, I took the liberty to take on Bowser, I took the first step to take on Bowser...Now he is on the run, at his last ropes…

I had to finish it here and now.

I nodded confidently to General White and the mayor.

"Very well Luigi," General White said, "Let us get you to the mountains!" He turned to the other two Bomb-ombs present in the room, "Alfred and Wilma, get the cannon ready."

"All systems go," Alfred confirmed.

"Cargo is secured," Wilma confirmed, "All systems green."

General White nodded, "Good, open the hatch."

Alfred pressed a button and outside the dome building, and secret compartment wide door opened.

"Lift the cannon."

Alfred pressed another button; outside large cannon slowly emerged from the secret compartment.

"Start the countdown."

"5"

"4"

"3" The cannon started steaming.

"2" The cannon started rumbling.

"1"

"Blastoff," General White shouted as he pushed a rather big button on the armrest of his chair. The cannon shocked back and shot out what seemed like a green stream of light- that green stream of light happening to be Luigi. The Bomb-omb citizens cheered as the cannon went off, not only because they loved to hear things blow up but also to send Luigi encouragement as he takes on his ultimate goal. General White came out the dome building and walked up next to the mayor, "Good luck hero."

As I was done screaming from the top of my lungs (because getting shot out of cannons are not cool at all) and finally calmed down, I came into view of the mountain; and it was evident that Bowser made his presence known here. All I could say is that if Bowser decided to ravage the mountain even more, there may be no mountain here anymore- this place was ready to crumble, not to mention that avalanches are most likely to occur as well.

The mountain was growing bigger the more closer I came to it, if I did not think of a safe way to land on the mountain I would probably break my legs landing. Then I just remembered my time in the galaxies and the sling stars that were vital during the whole time. I flipped three times and landed with a thump onto the mountain side, but other than that, no broken bones. I took a closer look around and set my quest to find the rampaging tyrant; it would have been easier, but the wind decided to get chillier, faster, and harsher. And to top it all off, snow constantly flew in my face. It was a lot tougher than I thought it would be, but the still fresh tracks acted as my guide and soon it led me to where I wanted to go: Bowser.

He was standing near the cliff's edge, just standing there motionless and overlooking the cold scenery. It freaked me out, but what freaked me out more was when he turned to look at me: His hair was aglow with fire, his eyes were pure red- and I mean the whole eye, he had his elongated claws again plus those metal claws he used during the soccer Striker Tournament, he had cuts and bruises all over his face and body, and yet he was smiling at me. I was beyond freaked out, but somehow I was able to stand my ground.

"This is it Luigi," he said to me, "You took my home, my family, my servants, and my love all away from me. Now it is time to see which one of us leaves this place alive, but I guarantee that person who will die is you!" He roared loudly, more loudly than I ever heard, and he spews vicious blue flames my way.

_**A stronger Luigi versus a stronger Bowser; a battle of the titans! Who will win?**_

_**Later, ciao! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff, if I did then I would not be here on .Net.

**Chapter 14**

When I finally came to my senses, the first thing I felt is sheer cold. When I surveyed the area, I realized that I was on a mountain of some sort. I also took note that Mr. L and my counterpart: Mrs. D had their backs turned to me and I was not tied up or anything...this may be my only chance to escape. I slowly stood up, careful not to make a sound. I tiptoed in the snow away from them and then got a sudden wall of green crystal in my face.

"I believe the girl is leaving without our permission," I heard Mrs. D in the distance.

"Not like it matters," I heard Mr. L, "We are in the mountains- mountains that she does not know her around. Either she stays with us and live or she could wander the mountains and die a freezing death."

I had to admit that he was right: I had no idea where in the world we are. But then again, it sure did beat staying in some dark, dreary castle.

And it sure beat staying with these two psychos.

"See ya," I hollered as I pounded the ground, forming an orange wall of crystals in between those two and I. Quickly with already crystallized hand, I punched a hole through the green crystal wall, big enough for me to seep through. Then came the hard part: running into an unknown territory and surviving.

It seemed like I had been wandering this mountain forever, I had no idea what time it was, I had no idea where I was going, I had no idea if I would live to see the next day, I had no idea about anything really. I could feel my legs wobbling, close to giving up now. I wanted to cry, but the icy winds stopped the tears from flowing.

"...I guarantee that that the person who will die is you!"

Was I hearing things? No, I could not have; I just felt intense heat it must be true. I picked myself up quickly and scanned the area, from through the howling winds and freezing snow I saw two dots moving at fast paces. One of them seemed to shoot blue flames, while the other one seemed to utilize both red flames and green electricity. Upon closer inspection, the two dots formed shapes: one in the shape of a Dragon Koopa and the other in the form of a human in green.

My human in green: my boyfriend in green.

And that boyfriend in green that I loved to no bounds was Luigi. I was so overcome with relief and happiness, that I literally jumped into the fray and almost got burnt as I toppled onto Luigi. "I found you finally." He fidgeted a little to get up, and as he did, I could tell that him seeing me left him speechless. So speechless that the words that hung in his mouth never came out.

But those unspoken words meant a lot to me. We both spent this entire story looking for each other; becoming stronger to overcome obstacles and to finally come face-to-face.

And now there were only two things left to deal with: crazed Bowser and the man over there clapping menacingly.

"Well down princess," Mr. L scoffed, "I thought you would perish underneath all the blasted snow. But I guess now that you are here, this will become very exciting indeed."

"There can only be one true Luigi and Daisy," Mrs. D added, "And we intend to make that us."

"And Bowser," Mr. L began, taking a long deep breath, "There is just no room for you in this world once we get rid of our fakes."

Bowser smirked as he spun quickly, shooting out very heated blue flames in sort of a vortex. Mrs. D and Daisy ducked under Bowser spinning fortress while Mr. L and Luigi jumped high in the air. Mr. L took his left fist and charged it with pure white electricity; Luigi did the same only he charged his right fist with pure green fire. The two of them forced themselves down from the air, fists pointed directly at Bowser's spinning fortress. Bowser saw the attack coming and immediately stopped his attack, he raised both his claws and caught both Mr. L and Luigi's charged fists.

"Not good enough," he growled. He smashed both Mr. L and Luigi into each other. Bowser laughed evilly, but completely forgotten about Daisy and Mrs. D; both of whom which slammed their own crystallized fist into Bowser's back. As Bowser tumbled forward, Luigi took the opportunity to get up but then Mrs. D acted quickly by pounding the ground under his feet and sending him high in the air. Infuriated, Daisy kicked Mrs. D in the gut and followed up by a punch that sent Mrs. D rolling backward in the snow. Mr. L grew angry at Daisy as he promptly shocked her with his own two hands. Daisy struggled greatly to become free, but no avail; that was the case until Bowser ground-pounded the two of them into the ground.

Bowser laughed evilly again as Luigi jumped right in his face and instantly punched him with his flamed fist. Bowser skidded across the snow and almost got pelted with another flamed fist if he was not so nimble. Bowser made a small jump back and parried another attempted attack from Luigi. Bowser swiped his left claw downward, in which Luigi sidestepped out the way. He acted fast as he pulled out his hammer and tried to knock Bowser out; Bowser stopped the attack cold as he acted fast as well by swinging upward and deflecting the hammer. Bowser suddenly heard footsteps behind him and ducked, leaving Mrs. D to jump and completely miss his head. She did however get a clean shot at Luigi, the force of his attack leaving him stunned. Mrs. D was about to charge at him, but she caught sight of Mr. L running toward her behind Luigi. Mrs. D jumped while Mr. L rammed Luigi from his back- sending Luigi flying straight and hard into Bowser. As Mrs. D landed on the ground and Mr. L slow to a stop, Daisy flipped over Mr. L's head, grabbed his neck in midair, and as she landed threw Mr. L straight into Mrs. D; the two went straight into Bowser and Luigi as they just got up. Daisy jumped high into the air and fully crystallized both her arms, "Out of the way Luigi," she yelled as she began rushing toward the dog piled group in the snow. She hoped that Luigi was able to make it out the way as she hit the ground with as much power as she could: causing a mass rumble and explosion-like effect on the dog piled group.

Her attack however backfired as she came to realize that she missed everyone (happy that she missed Luigi, but also angry for missing the others) and her stunt only caused another increasing rumble to occur. All of them lost their footing as they realized in horror that an avalanche headed straight for them; moreover, at an alarming rate of speed. They all frantically looked for some sort of cover, but on a mountain with much openness it proved all in vain. The avalanche was about to consume them until they all saw big ice chunks enough for them all to stand on. All of them jumped on a random chunk and went along for the ride.

This, however, did not stop the fighting. As soon as Luigi and Mr. L noticed that they jumped on the same chunk, Mr. L threw electricity at Luigi, whom jumped out of the way just in time. Mr. L grumbled as he held out his hand, having little watts of electricity flutter around it. The cluster soon formed an almost invisible white sword of just pure electricity. "This time," Mr. L growled, "I will make sure you die a very slow and painful death." He took a step forward and swung his sword down vertically, only to have it stop midway as Luigi parried it with his trusty hammer.

Daisy watched in agony as she observed Luigi and Mr. L fight intensely with their weapons. She wanted to help badly, but not a good jumper herself- unless she used a lot of her energy and her crystals- she could not make it to where the two were. She turned to see if any other dangers were ahead of her and she was right: Mrs. D was jumping over little bits of ice chunks and was heading for her direction. On the small closest ice chunk near Daisy's huge ice chunk, Mrs. D jumped high and landed perfectly in front of Daisy. She slowly raised and grinned, exposing her two arms: full of sharp crystals, patterned in a way that looked like a sword attached to her arm. "This is it," she said lowly, "I am going to take what were mine years ago!" She ran swinging her sword-like arms; Daisy backed up nearly having her neck cut off. She began thinking quickly of a way she could protect herself against swords. The thought hit her just before Mrs. D swung again, Daisy put one hand up and parried off the attack with her own sword-like arm. "Monkey see, monkey do," she replied coolly.

* * *

><p>Luigi swung his hammer; Mr. L dodged again and retaliated with his own. The attack skinned the front of Luigi's hat, "So close," Mr. L muttered in frustration. Just as he was about to attack again, both Luigi and Mr. L looked up to see Bowser on his way down to smash them into the cold, roaring ground. "Surprise," he yelled as he smashed the ice chunk in three, separating Mr. L and Luigi. Bowser gripped his ice chunk and shot constant, frightening fast blue flaming fireballs. Luigi and Mr. L gripped their ice chunks as well and maneuvered through the rushing avalanche; it was much easier to do now that they had smaller chunks of ice to use. Bowser shot another blue fireball but it missed its target again, what was so different about this fireball was that it caused an explosion in the avalanche. It caused the avalanche to form even higher and engulf anything and everything in its path, including all five of the heroes and villains.<p>

The avalanche had fallen, the avalanche had stopped. Not a thing was heard, not a thing stirred. But wait, what is this? Soft rumbling coming from somewhere among the midst? Why yes there appears to be some life still out there.

Luigi was the one would was the cause of the soft rumbling. He shook his head and smacked the side of it to release some of the snow out of his ear. He looked around the devastated scene: it was like a field of just plain white; not a single other object around- just plain old white. He pushed himself up to see if he could see anything in the distance: nothing. He put one foot in front of him and soon followed with another step ahead of the previous step. One step however made him wince as he stopped to look at what caused him to feel pain under his boot:

Daisy's crown, but no Daisy underneath it.

He became horrified; he frantically keeled on top the snow and forcing his gloves to shove snow from around him. "Daisy! Daisy," he cried still digging around for her as if he was a child who lost their precious toy.

All Luigi could salvage was her crown, her glove, a piece of her dress, one of her earrings...yet not one of them told him what he wanted to hear.

"So she is gone as well. Hm, cannot say I am surprised though; she just acted tough, she was rather weak anyway." The speaking seized for a moment before continuing, "And now so are those other two...But one last obstacle stands in my way..."

Luigi had enough of everything. He had enough with the deaths, he had enough with the fighting, he had enough with the angst, and he sure had enough of certain villains in his life. He was faced to overcome all of these things in order to have peace reign once again not only in the Mushroom Kingdom, but also the entire world. His left arm suddenly glowed a brilliant color of green flames; his right arm suddenly glowed a magnificent color of green thunder. He turned to his opponent, whom stood tall as Luigi just made constant eye contact with him.

"Bowser," he said slowly, "It is time to end this once and for all!"

Bowser smirked, "I could not agree anymore, Green-Stache." Bowser got into his fighting position as Luigi had done his.

"Do not disappoint me Luigi."

Bowser initiated the beginning of the end by spewing his infamous blue flame attack. Luigi clenched his hands and jumped over the assault; Bowser stopped immediately and jumped after him. Luigi shot a powerful green fireball followed by a powerful green plasma ball straight for the Dragon Koopa. Bowser utilized his metal claws and sent them straight back; Luigi retaliated by kicking the misguided projectiles away upward into the far reaches of...wherever they are heading now. The two collided with each other, and then it became almost a light show in the sky; flashes of green clashed with flashes of blue. It kept persisting on and on, neither side giving in to the other; however, one calculated and precise move made by Bowser caught Luigi off guard and sent him plummeting to the cold, unforgiving ground. Bowser gave chase, intent on the thought of ending Luigi's life just like he did to Mario. Luigi had different plans, however, as soon as Bowser came into range he sprung up into action and delivered and fiery, furious uppercut to Bowser's chin. Bowser spun and spun wildly in the air as Luigi threw a barrage of fireballs and plasma balls at him; all Bowser could do was shield himself the best he could as he was helplessly pulverized in the frenzy. Bowser uncovered his face just in time to see Luigi quite literally in his face, but he was too late to do anything about it; Luigi punched Bowser in the stomach, jabbed Bowser's snout, kicked Bowser several times, and ended his combo by ax-kicking Bowser hard into the ground. Luigi landed a few feet away from the fallen Bowser before he ran as fast as his powers would let him; Bowser got up not a moment too soon. He forcefully grabbed Luigi, gripping him tightly and nearly choking him. While still holding him, Bowser used his other claw to swipe at Luigi several times- giving him may cuts and scars mostly on his face. Bowser then threw Luigi up in the air and viciously spat blue flames at him, point blank.

Bowser scoffed as he watched Luigi fall from the air, burning in the process. He would have laughed in victory too if I had not been for Luigi getting up even though the blue flames burnt him severely and should have ultimately ended his life. But as Bowser continued to watch, he started to feel something he thought he never thought he would never feel again: fear. To see Luigi withstand such intense damage at such a close range, it made him have second thoughts; second thoughts as in: was he destined to lose? Was all this fighting just for him to lose to some coward plumber in green? "No," Bowser muttered under his breath, "I refuse to lose to such a coward!" Bowser rushed violently at a shocked Luigi, he grabbed hold of the green plumber and began squeezing him tighter and tighter, "Die, you stupid waste of space!" Luigi struggled to set himself free and for a breath of oxygen. He bones were at their very limit and he could feel himself losing his breath fast. Luigi felt around for a grip on the inside of Bowser's palm; and when he finally did, he let out a flash of fire and thunder from his hands. Bowser yelped out in pain, trying to lessen the heat coming from both his burnt hands. Even though Luigi was in desperate need of oxygen, he still put up a fight by lightly jumping and kicking Bowser straight in the face; Bowser held a paw to his face in horrible pain, now also not able to feel his snout. Luigi ran at Bowser again, but this time Bowser caught both of Luigi's hands and then the two began to fight for control as they both had each others' hands in their grips.

Bowser pushed himself forward, "You are too d*** annoying plumber."

Luigi pushed himself forward, "Yeah well, you are not so different."

The statement enraged Bowser, now gripping Luigi's hand even tighter than before, he charged up blue flames in his mouth. "I will make sure you perish in this horribly." Luigi tried to pull away but Bowser's grip was too powerful to break away from.

"It is over Luigi," Bowser yelled.

"No," Luigi cried out, expelling thunder and fire out of both his hands; it was a small blast that sent Bowser flying a short distance away. Luigi feel to one knee and gasped rapidly, he looked up and saw something that intrigued him: another cliff. Summoning whatever energy he could, he ran toward the fearsome tyrant. Luigi jumped into the air, giving a side jab on Bowser's cheek.

"You took many lives," he cried out.

Luigi again punched Bowser, in which made him stumble backward, "You desolated the Mushroom Kingdom..."

Luigi spun kicked Bowser next, "You hurt my friends..."

Luigi threw fire and thunder at him, "You killed those closest to me..."

Luigi charged his hands with fire and electricity as much as he could, "And worse of all, you took Daisy away from me!" Luigi used both his fists to punch Bowser with as much fire and thunder pressure he could possibly store within himself. The force of the impact impaled Bowser as he flew a small distance backward...straight over the cliff's edge. Bowser gave a shrill yell as he went into a spiraling free fall; as Bowser fell, however, he tried to grab hold of the ledge but ended up taking part of the ledge with him- particularly the part Luigi was standing on. Luigi made a desperate attempt to grab hold of something solid, but it proved in vain because he only ended up catching air and falling forward. Luigi let out tears, thinking to himself that he was going to die. But perhaps miracles were abundant for the hero in green as he stopped suddenly in midair; something grabbed/caught/tucked his leg and he was hanging upside-down overlooking the seemingly endless pit of which he watched in great awe as Bowser fell into, yelling out his last breaths. Luigi suddenly found himself slowly coming back up and over the newly formed cliff's edge. The minute he was safely on top safe grounds, a body soon fell on top of him and engaged themselves in a kiss upon Luigi's lips. It shocked Luigi at first, but then he realized that...

It was Daisy. A little bruised here and there, but other than that she was alive and that was all that mattered to them both: The fact that this whole adventure was finally over for them. Luigi fell into the kiss quite readily as the two embraced each other despite the cold atmosphere around them.

A short distance away...

"We could get them now while they have their guards down."

There was a pause before someone else spoke, "No let them be for now. I am too exhausted to put up a fight against the hero."

"Hero? What happened to all the accused names you have given him?"

"Heh, he proved himself to be a hero. Which makes all the more better the next rematch I take with him someday. Come on honey, let us go home."

"Now you are calling me 'honey?' Did you hit your head too hard or something."

"Is there a law where I cannot call my own wife some sort of nickname?"

"No. No there is no law forbidding that...sweetie."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ah, the last chapter to "Becoming Strong." **_

_**Disclaimer: The same as will always be.**_

_**Quick note again: this chapter has goes back to Luigi's point of view.**_

**Epilogue**

It has been a few days later since the battle against Bowser, Mr. L, and Mrs. D; and I got to say that I was totally content with that. Peace reigned again in the Mushroom Kingdom, no one had to worry about Bowser or any other form of disturbance. The desolated Toad Town and Yoshi Village were in the process of a slow but sure process of recovery; what is more is that the Darklands were also recovering as well. Why would I care for the Darklands? The answer is because the Darklands were now allies with the Mushroom Kingdom. Ludwig, Bowser's oldest and next-in-line-for-the-throne son, swore to never attack the Mushroom Kingdom; he remained true to his word and heck, even the Kooplings came to visit from time to time.

As for Daisy and I, she continued to rule over Sarasaland like she was supposed to (but she spent 90% of her time in the Mushroom Kingdom anyway) and the Mushroom Kingdom remained without a ruler. I turned down the offer to become the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, I was just fine being Luigi: the new protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. It caused a lot of upset Toads and such but they soon got over it.

Yoshi, Birdo, Birda, and Birdette all returned to Yoshi Village. They led groups, along with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, that started rebuilding Yoshi Village from the ground up. Unfortunately, the chief Yoshi died of old age soon after rebuilding started. He stated that he lived a good life and was happy to have seen that peace had returned before his time was up. As his final wish, he offered Yoshi the position as the village's chief. Yoshi graciously accepted the offer (it is funny sometimes when Daisy and I go over to visit him; we cannot decide whether to address him as chief Yoshi or the same Yoshi we all know and love).

Today, I was sitting in Peach's garden alone. I always made time to view the tombstones (which miraculously survived the assault when Bowser completely destroyed the castle) where they buried Mario and Peach.

"I did it bro and Peach," I quietly said. "Everything is the way it was supposed to be when you two left." I had not realized that Daisy was there as well until she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted softly, kissing my cheek. "I have something to tell you..."

I waited for her to say something until we both heard more footsteps from behind us. When we turned, we were confronted by two people.

But not just any two people: one in red and one in pink.

But not just one person in red and one person in pink: they were two very special people. Two very special that we could not find the words to speak to them.

"Is that all you can say to me bro.?"

Daisy and I finally found the motive to actually move from our spots and hug these two very special people in our lives.

"I missed so much Luigi."

"Me too Mario. Me too."

The rest of the day was spent with the four of us: me, my beloved Daisy, my brother Mario, and his beloved Peach, doing anything we could come up with to do; whether it was kart racing, golfing, tennis, soccer, you name it- this day was the happiest day I would ever experience. From all the senseless fighting and adventuring I had to go through to get here, I believe it was all worth it in the end.

And that day would continue to be the happiest of my life when that same night, Daisy and I were alone outside and she whispered these exact three words I will never forget:

"Luigi, I'm pregnant."

_-The End-_

_**So did I surprise anyone with the ending? Yeah, Daisy knew more than she told you way back in chapter four! ^^**_

_**You also happy that I brought back Mario and Peach? I hope so, too many of you complained about that in the first place. :3**_

_**Well, this chapter concludes this story and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (or not) and read the story from start to finish. I would also like to specifically thank my buddy Gargel for letting me have the story so that I may make it my own. Seriously, thank you vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvery much! :D**_

_**For the last time in this story: ciao! Until next time! ;)**_


End file.
